el y yo
by angelmex
Summary: el siempre ha sido el, yo simpre he querido pretender alguien que no soy, pero el me conoce mejor que yo..  soy su vecina mexico, el mi vecino EUA, no somos tan diferentes despues de todo  denle una oportunidad TT.TT ES MI PRIMER FIC


10/11/10

Acapulco, GRO.

México:

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo, puede que sea difícil, pero tal vez no. siempre me he pasado la vida soñando porque soy una soñadora y lo único que hago es soñar sin hacer nada…para lograrlo…ahhhh! Eso es fastidioso ¡! Como joden!

Pero tengo que aclarar antes de quejarme de mí. Acepto que cuando tengo wueba no trabajo, me encanta el chupe, me encanta echarme un zapateado, me encanta disque cantar (aunque solo consigo romper vidrios y espejos) en bares, en la calle o en el baño, tengo mis propias tradiciones, a veces visto de mis trajes regionales, siempre con mi rebozo, soy optimista, soy lépera, mi cabello siempre atado o trenzas con listones tricolores, odio admitir que **no **tengo la razón, odio pensar dos veces, me caen mal los hipócritas, soy de mente abierta, cuando lo digo lo digo y lo sostengo, soy muy orgullosa y masoquista. ¿y?

¡Viva yo cabrones!

Bueno, bueno si lose soy patética, pero que le vamos hacer? Bueno mi nombre es México, mi vida no ah sido del todo bien pero hay la llevo.

De lo que quiero hablar es de mi vida; como cuando conocí a España era alguien sumamente alegre, bien parecido, con un traje extraño, yo era una mocosa cuando lo vi por primera vez, el derroco a mi abuelo Tenochtitlán yo lo vi caer a pies de ese maldito, no todo era alegría… el me llevo a sus tierras que para mi eran desconocidas y me nombro "Nueva España" junto con algunos de mis hermanos latinos.

Nunca lo quise como un hermano mayor, siempre indiferente conmigo, a veces esa sonrisa falsa me hacia sentir embravecida pero jamás triste y si admito que pase momentos felices y tristes con el pero bueno, quiera o no el destino fue muy importante para mis hermanos y para mi. ( ja ja ja eso nos pasa por pendejos)

También quiero hablar de …..ALEMANIA! AHhh ese papacito, juro que si fuera chocolate ya me lo hubiese comido, sin embargo uno de los países que más admiro, cuando lo conocí fue en la época colonial en 1798, cuando arribo en el puerto de Veracruz, alto, güero, ojos azules, con una indescriptible mirada (como aburrimiento, decepción XD) DE UN Traje demasiado elegante para mis ojitos, bajo y lo vi de cerca le extendí mi mano para que la estrechara, pero envés de eso recibí dos besos en las mejillas como saludo. FUE UN FLECHAZO!

Su voz era tan ágil y determinante, no se que madres me estaba diciendo pero era hermosa y sexy grrr.! Aahhh en mi independencia, el intervino dando su protesta formal a España en 1815 (todo un caballero) después de mi independencia el fue una de las primeras cuidades (hanseáticas) con tener relaciones comerciales en 1826 …uhhhh! DIOS fue tan bueno conmigo, ja sin hablar que Inglaterra también fue uno de los primeros en reconocerme jajajaja! Y gracias a el conocí a Prusia que también me recibido con los brazos abiertos (aunque no quería reconocer mi independencia) siendo QUE las ciudades hanseáticas fueron las primeras en tener tratados de libertad, navegación, comercio y amistad conmigo….

Pero ay alguien de quien quiero hablar, un joven güero, cabello castaño claro pero no rubio, ojos azules pero mas intensos, no tan alto, de sonrisa inocente y cierto humor…ya saben quien hablo, si mi vecino alias "el gringo" o "el americano", exactamente el, ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA.

Si ese engendro del mal, el estúpido que se robo mi corazón y claro mi ídolo y admiración, por el decidí independizarme (además de otras razones claro…)

-ESPERA QUE CREES QUE HACES? – Se escucho una vos muy cerca de ella, era una replica de ella solo que mas pequeña, si su conciencia..

-pero que bien chingas!- Contesto – no ves estoy escribiendo? Da-ha!

-¿un diario?- su conciencia expreso

-n-no claro que no, solo son anotaciones para que no se me olviden – México se puso nerviosa y se tenso ya que a quien iba mentir, ¿a su conciencia? ¡Por favor!

-aja si tu, como tu digas, y tu nieve de que la quieres, de fresa!- dijo malhumorada agarrando la libreta, el la cual ella escribía - México, 1902: hoy Alfred entro a mi casa como cuando yo entro a la suya, cruzando la frontera XD, me encontró tirada en el suelo y arriba de mi Ludwig, se nos quedo viendo y note un sonrojo pero no por encontrarnos así, si no de coraje y celossss! ! – se detuvo – y ya no le sigo por que hay solo son rayones y corazoncitos.

-pero no te das cuenta ¿? Se puso celoso ¡! Ahh que emoción! – mientras México brincaba en su cama, la conciencia se sobaba las sienes por no comprender. - aunque entendió mal aquel incidente, solo estaba caminando por el pasillo por unas tunas, mientras Ludwig me seguía y trastabille y si no me agarraba de algo o alguien me iba dar en la medre, y pus me agarre de su corbata que traía puesta y caí de espaldas y el sobre mi.. je je je..y luego entro Alfred y se puso celoso, pero desde ahí ellos dos tuvieron problemas….pero SE PUSO CELOSO!

-Ahh ya por favor, Alfred es gay!- dicho esto México no dudo en agarrarla y colgarla de patas pa' arriba, – digo, pues no se te hace raro siempre verlo con Arthur? Bueno para mi es muy raro! Además si se encelo no fue por t…- no pudo terminar ya que una furiosa México la lanzaba por los aires

-A volar pendeja! Mi Alfred no es gay y te aseguro que es virgen! Por lo mas sagrado que exista!- gritaba eufóricamente, mientras esa entidad desaparecía en los cielos del hermoso Acapulco..(jaja deverás )

En que estaba, asi ya me acorde ignoren a Frida mi conciencia… ¡esta loca! La pobre no esta en sus 5 sentidos, como decía Alfred fue un ejemplo a seguir para mi aquel hombre que anteriormente se llamaba trece colonias, ahora era estados unidos la primera potencia mundial en el mundo, el si era un soñador, pero como lo dije antes no todo era alegría….la primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando España y el discutían, la primera impresión fue increíble el era el recién independizado "trece colonias", el que todos hablaban mas nosotros los de América del sur y central, era como tener a un héroe ante mis ojos, gauuu! Tendría que seguir sus pasos, Antonio me había comentado que ese joven era brillante, capas, quien se independizo de Inglaterra la primera potencia en el mundo en esos días… pero ahí el no traía lentes recuerdo muy bien la sonrisa que me dirigió … en ese momento comprendí lo que era amor a primera vista je je aunque ese amor platónico no duro mucho, a pesar del tiempo y problemas que pasamos, ese amor se volvió en **AMOR VERDADERO…**no importa cuantas veces le diga que lo odio siempre resulto yo la que termina odiándose a si misma, por que me encanta sufrir y gozar…aunque a veces pienso que el no siente lo mismo por mi.

Juas, juas,! Ándele, llévele, llévele, vara, vara! Todo a 10 pesos! (ya se imaginaran la calidad del producto 0.o)

Pdta.: todos los personajes de hetalia le pertenecen al creador, vanguardia, editor y al estudio, originales, y esto solo lo hiso por mera ociosidad y el ooc pus me base en un fanart del ooc de México


End file.
